


The Visit

by bechloepitchess, Whov1an562



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloepitchess/pseuds/bechloepitchess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whov1an562/pseuds/Whov1an562
Summary: Stacie misses Aubrey, so is delighted when Aubrey comes to visit for her birthday.





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FAV CHARACTER EVER <3

It was nearly the end of Stacie’s sophomore year. She had been attending the daily Bella rehearsals, not missing one, but something important was missing. Some-ONE important.

Although Aubrey and Chloe were best friends, Aubrey and Stacie had been very close. Aubrey was the one who noticed that the mezzo soprano was upset on what she discovered to be her dad’s anniversary. Aubrey had been the only Bella that she’d told.

When Aubrey had got a virus in winter, Stacie had sat with her every day for a week, because apart from Chloe, none of the other Bellas had wanted to go.

Aubrey had picked her up from a guy’s house in the middle of the night one time when Stacie had texted saying that she needed to get out fast. Aubrey had asked no questions, and brought Stacie back to hers and Chloe’s apartment and brought her duvet into the sitting room where they stayed for the rest of the night, since she didn’t want Stacie to be worried and by herself.

Stacie had snapped at the other Bellas on countless occasions when they were talking badly about Aubrey behind her back, even when their comments were fair.

To summarise, Stacie had missed the blonde a LOT over the past month. They’d texted, but Aubrey had been doing a business internship in New York so hadn’t been able to visit. Stacie had missed her a lot during rehearsals - even her stress. It felt strange moving into a house with all the others whilst the one person she cared about the most wasn’t there. She wouldn’t have minded singing The Sign forever if it meant that her friend was there. She doubted the others had even noticed she’d stopped sleeping with other guys...

When the Bellas were eating breakfast one morning in early April, Chloe excitedly squealed. “Is everything okay Chloe?” Stacie asked.

“Bree texted. She’s coming round later. She didn’t want to spend her birthday by herself and her parents are away.”

Stacie tried to conceal her smile, ecstatic that Aubrey was coming back. She’d already sent her a card and present to her apartment, as well as sending her a text that morning.  
***

Stacie heard a knock on the door, and watched Chloe go to answer it. She didn’t want to come on too strong, or let Aubrey know how much she had missed her.

She watched all the others greet her and wish her a happy birthday, and she watched Jessica as she gave her one of her strong hugs. “Hey Aubrey,” she said approaching her a few moments later as the other girls gave the former captain some space. “Happy birthday.”

“Hey Stace,” the blonde said, as the brunette gave her a hug.

“How long are you in town for?” Stacie asked, trying not to shout out I MISS YOU at the top of her voice.

“Just a day,” Aubrey sighed dejectedly.. “Chloe said that I could stay the night here.”

“Brilliant,” Stacie said smiling a little, uncharacteristically SHY. She couldn’t believe that Aubrey was actually there. She hadn’t seen her since the November before, and she’d missed her so much that she thought she might be dreaming..

***

“You’ve been quiet,” Aubrey whispered, as Chloe went inside to make lemonade, leaving Stacie and Aubrey on the sun loungers outside, it being evening by this point.

“Sorry,” Stacie said.

“Why are you sorry?” Aubrey asked. “How’ve rehearsals been going?”

“They’re going okay, but they’re lacking the direction and focus that you always had.”

“You’re not seriously saying that you miss me as leader are you?” Aubrey asked laughing.

Stacie shrugged. “Maybe.”

“You must be the only one that thinks that.”

“You’re still MY favourite,” Stacie said, smiling sincerely as she looked at Aubrey.

Aubrey chuckled, shaking her head. “You’re very much alone in your thinking.”

“Hey, do you want to go out for a walk?” Stacie asked, standing up.

“Now?” Aubrey exclaimed, surprised by Stacie’s suggestion.

“Yeah, Stacie asked nervously. “Get some air before dinner.”

“What are we eating?”

Stacie shrugged, trying to move on from the topic. “You want to go to the lake?”

Aubrey nodded happily, thinking back to her college days.. “I love it there.”

Stacie smiled, offering her a hand up. “Let’s head off.”

***

Stacie looked worriedly at Aubrey as they were walking alone by the lake, noticing the tears in her eyes. “What’s wrong Bree?”

“Sorry, it’s nothing,” she said blinking and wiping the tear away from her eye with a tissue. “Just that everyone else’s been so busy today. I thought that everyone would’ve tried to move past what a bitch I was last year.”

“Bree, you weren’t a bitch!”

Aubrey shook her head, laughing the tears away slightly. “Stacie, we both know that’s not true,” she said, about to walk on.

Stacie’s eyebrows knitted closer together as she put out an arm to stop Aubrey. “You might’ve been a bit strict, but I know that it’s just because you were doing what we needed to do to succeed. Please, Bree, don’t talk yourself down…”

Their eyes met for a moment, Aubrey noticing the care and concern in Stacie’s heart. Her eyes flickered down to her lips before moving back to her eyes again as if she were asking a question which Stacie answered by leaning in and connecting their lips.

It was better than Stacie had ever dreamed it would be. Aubrey deepened the kiss, her hand slipping into Stacie’s hair as Stacie put her hands on Aubrey’s hips.

“We need to get back,” Stacie murmured against Aubrey’s lips, pulling away after a second. “I feel like if we take it any further, I won’t be able to stop, and we need to go home now,” she said as she checked her watch.

“...why? Why are you being all mysterious?” Aubrey asked.

Stacie grinned at Bree, turning around before taking her hand as they walked back in the direction of the Bella house.

***  
Aubrey’s POV  
When Stacie and I walk back in, the smell of pizza cooking in the oven hits us. The strange part is, it smells sweet also...could it really be?

“Is that pineapple pizza I smell?!”

“Sure is Cap’” 

I look over to where Beca’s voice comes from, and I see all the Bellas sitting in the living room surrounding the television. On the table in front of them are multiple pineapple pizzas.

“What is all this? I thought you guys despised pineapple pizza??”

“I can sacrifice a few calories on this strange pizza if it makes my twig captain happy” Fat Amy comments.

Chloe waved Stacie and I over to sit down on an empty spot on the couch, and we all started eating and making jokes with each other and it was the happiest I had felt in a while.

I was so deep into my conversation with Beca and Fat Amy that I did not notice Stacie and Chloe setting something up on the television, until I heard the song, All Stars, playing.

I look up to see a video start playing, with the caption, Bellas for Life across the screen.

The video is filled with every singing event we took part in, and pictures of us hanging out outside of Bellas practice, which happened to be like, every minute of the day.

After about ten minutes, the video finally ended, and we were all in tears.

“I don’t even know what to say you guys, why would you make all that for me? I thought you (no need for ‘all’ again) hated me.”

“Oh come on, you may have been the biggest hard ass I know, but you will always be family, no matter what. We love you dude,” Beca said, and the other Bellas all nodded in agreement.

“Oh come on everyone! Group hug!” Stacie yells as she pushes Aubrey into the middle and they hug for what seems like hours.

***

NARRATOR POV  
“We’re gonna Skype right?”

“Skype? What century are you living in?” Stacie asked, chuckling as they walked hand in hand along the airport. Stacie was the only Bella without a class on Monday morning, much to Chloe’s annoyance.

“FaceTime then,” Aubrey replied as she pulled Stacie into a tight hug. “You’re still welcome at mine during the summer.”

“I might just take you up on that,” Stacie said, pressing a kiss to Aubrey’s forehead.

“Come here,” Aubrey said before kissing her properly. “I’ll call you when I land.”

Stacie sighed as Aubrey walked off. She was going to miss her aza-Nazi, but, at least this time she knew that they were going to give things a go.


End file.
